Dayshadow
NOTE: To those who don't know, I quit BlogClan back in August for personal reasons. If you need to contact me, get my email from one of my friends on the blog, or check out my contact info at the bottom of the Trivia section. Thanks. - Dayshadow (Updated Feb. 2015) "Coolios." - ''Dayshadow's word for replying to cool things. Dayshadow is a small, lithe tuxedo she-cat with odd eyes (blue and green). She has a white and pink nose. She has a long tail - reminiscent of Tallstar. She has medium sized whiskers. Her belly and chest is white (the picture is wrong and outdated. :P), along with three of her paws, her tail tips, and her snout. Personality Dayshadow has been known in the past to be quiet, though she adapted over time. She's known to be humoristic, but also very cruel when she's irritated. She is often rude to people she is not fond of, but very friendly towards good friends. On the Blog Dayshadow was known to be on the blog very rarely, and published a few articles on there before leaving. On the Roleplay Site Dayshadow has quit (being banned for stupid personal reasons) the roleplay site. She was mostly commonly on there the most. On the Wiki Dayshadow was on the wiki actively until the "Great Shut-Down Of 2014", where the wiki suddenly went inactive. She very rarely went on there afterwards, and visits every two months or so as of December 2014. Trailing Stars Dayshadow made a cameo in Chapter Ten of Trailing Stars, as one of the cats who was to work to fix the dens. Chapter Ten was written by Swiftfire. She is not an author, editor, or illustrator. Gatherings '''July 2013' Dayshadow was in the July 2013 Gathering with Swiftfire. Shockingly, her team had won second place, with only her and Swiftfire showing for the Time Travelling Otters. 'July 2014' Dayshadow participated in the July 2014 Gathering. She and Swiftfire won the writing contest, with their entry about where BlogClan experiences a fire and the two cats save their clan. She was in the Relatively Excitable Stoats. FanFiction Dayshadow has written multiple FanFictions, but almost never posts them. NOTE: DAYSHADOW DOES NOT WRITE WARRIORS FANFICTION OFTEN. SHE VERY RARELY WRITES ANY AT ALL. SHE NORMALLY WRITES VIDEO GAME FANFICTION. 'LOVE' "LOVE" is a drabble featuring Universefur and Sunstream, where they discuss Sunstream's pregnancy. Other Stories Unnamed Gathering Story - A short story Swiftfire and Dayshadow wrote together about BlogClan's camp burning down. Dayshadow appeared as her other fursona, Sunstream. Fan Art just in case you guys were wondering, this is stuff from 2012 - 2013. it's really old and outdated. i have an inactive deviant art (WatashiNoTamashii) - Dayshadow/TwinMolded DawnblazeSakurukitto.png DawnfrostSakurukitto.png HazelburrowSakurukitto.png RainbowheartSakuruKitto.png 16f111bd757e1c076cbd5f1ace48dcbd.png 22a147457e2755dbff1a7284e8b2d4c4.png 30d40d121aed7940d1d0eeda50f54c92.png 4627975ba31ede3f5c2035b8521d7aa3.png 70f5e99690d5785b6cb79232a3c3643f.png A62991ed4fe5c706ce6b52ddb2ea85d0.png Bfee06c2680e5f90ed0af370831c51fa.png C562eb6747876ab3e427eea06ddbe2a8.png Ff236a9e94a253ece5a5b9c25786ebf8.png Picture036.jpg Picture037.jpg Picture056.jpg Picture059.jpg Picture060.jpg Picture062.jpg Picture063.jpg Picture065.jpg Picture066.jpg Picture067.jpg Picture068.jpg Picture071.jpg Picture073.jpg Picture074.jpg Picture075.jpg Picture076.jpg Picture078.jpg Picture079.jpg Picture080.jpg Picture081.jpg Picture082.jpg Picture083.jpg Picture084.jpg Picture086.jpg Picture087.jpg Picture088.jpg Picture089.jpg Picture090.jpg Sunstream by Swifty ^^.jpg|Sunstream by Swiftfire Sunstream TwinMolded has a character named Sunstream, and is also known as said character. For more information, contact TwinMolded at her email. Trivia *She's obsessed with shota. *She's planning on being an author, mangaka, or video game designer (or possibly an actress.) *She plays the violin and the keyboard. *She's a Michigander (GO MICHIGAN!). *She can speak fragments of Latin and Greek, and sentences of Japanese. She is fluent in English. * Dayshadow collects Language Dictionaries. *She enjoys video games. *She loves manga. * She enjoys punk rock, Japanese music, and Touhou music. * Dayshadow has multiple emails, an inactive deviantart and fanfiction, and a Steam. You can contact her at any of these. (Get emails from a mutual, deviant art is WatashiNoTamashii, fanfiction is TwinMolded, and Steam is Tenshimu.) Category:Apprentices Category:She-cats